


That Look

by lajulie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hoth, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stupid Sexy Han, Stupid Sexy Leia, They have it bad, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lajulie/pseuds/lajulie
Summary: Han and Leia see each other from across the hangar, and can't quit staring. But it doesn't mean anything, right?Inspired bythese photos of Han and Leiafrom a post on Tumblr, and originally posted on Tumblr for Scoundress Saturdays.





	That Look

He can’t turn away when he sees that look. He’s already caught himself staring a touch too long for his comfort, enough of a moment that Chewie would notice if he were here. He’s not, and Luke and Wedge are currently preoccupied, so at least there’s that.

It’s that unguarded look, the one the people she commands on this icy hellscape almost never get to see. It’s a good day when Han gets to see it, when the stars align and he’s managed to get her to drop the mask instead of piss her off. It’s a lovely sight, too: the heart shape of her face relaxed rather than pulled tight, her brown eyes radiating warmth even as they maintain their intensity, her perfect braids shining in a dark halo around her head. 

_Now you really are staring, Solo_. Han adjusts his gaze subtly enough to imply he’s looking elsewhere, across the hangar, knowing better than to grin and give himself away. But he can’t stop looking. She’s playing a bit, responding to Wedge and Luke’s gentle teasing with an exaggerated pantomime of a striptease, pretending to tempt them with the reveal of what’s under her vest. She isn’t showing a lick of skin, but right now that snowsuit is about the sexiest thing Han’s ever seen.

_Damn it_. He wants to look away, but that’s not what he wants at all. He wants that look. _Mine_ , he thinks possessively, and then scolds himself for it. _She can give that look to whomever she wants. I want her to have that look more often. I wish she could have it all the damned time._

Then he has a terrible thought: _But I want to be the reason._

That’s when he tears himself away.

* * *

_Damn that look._

_No, damn_ him _. Damn him and the rugged planes of his stupid handsome face._ Those godsdamned hazel eyes that see into her like he has some kind of x-ray vision. That tousle of hair that somehow manages to look perfect and rumpled at the same time after he gets back from patrol. _How does he even_ do _that?_

But that’s what Han Solo does, isn’t it? Defies her expectations at every turn? Why he is still even here to look annoyingly sexy in a damned parka, she still doesn’t understand. (No one looks good in those parkas. No one except him and his stupid beautiful smirking face.)

She’s been distracted for a while, blissfully so, joking around with Luke and Wedge after a briefing. It’s rather nice, honestly, to let the Princess and the Commander have a rest and let Leia out to play for a bit. She hasn’t seen that Leia for some time.

(There was a time, a time before most of these people ever knew her, when she _was_ that person, that Leia. That Leia was fun. She was _fucking_ _hilarious_.)

Curiously, Han is one of the few people who can get that Leia to emerge from time to time. She’s not sure why he’s able to do it; maybe it has something to do with his having little use for royalty or command. Maybe it’s that despite the nicknames and the casual banter and teasing that pepper their conversations, Han gives her more respect than most of the men in High Command. He trusts her judgment; he makes her hold her own.

Or maybe it’s that she knows his secret: under all that cynicism and whiskey, Han Solo is _nice_. 

_Wait. How did I end up calling him_ nice _? And who the hell is he looking at, way across the hangar?_

_Damn him._


End file.
